the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saclis
Saclis is the primary deity of multiple religions, namely the many variations of the cults of Saclis. Depictions of Saclis vary widely, depending on the region. It is one of the most popular religions in existence, with more regions actively practicing the cult's ceremonies and teachings than any other religion. The earliest reliefs of Saclis found in Solernia show Saclis as a dragon, with more popular depictions from the time of the Ascani reformation showing Saclis as a snake or worm deity. The origins of the religion are rooted in worship of the open sky, and early variants include the worship of Bucephan, the Great Eagle, and the Tempest of Primeval Origin. There is probably heavy influence from the cult of Mim Kapal, as evidenced by similar worship of celestial bodies and similar descriptions of both deities. However, vital differences between the two cults distinguish the religions significantly, as interpreted by the Papetral Pontifect. At its core, worship of Saclis is worship of the sun and moon, and interpretation of heavenly bodies for portents and judgments. Worship of Saclis is one of the oldest in the world, and evidence of the cult's existence has grown independently across the Old World. History The Cult of Saclis is identified by the Pontifect as a or way of life, with the concept of Saclis shifting between a philosophical concept, to a living deity, to a set of dogmas purported by various prophets (notably, the Solar Prince). It is one of the oldest living mystery cults in the world, perhaps only rivaled by the Old Faith. The oldest forms of Saclis worship are Madelian in origin, beginning in an esoteric form called the "eternal tradition" or "eternal way." It synthesized with other Madelian practices sometime Preliturgy, between the time of Lenor and the time of Erud. When Madelia suddenly shifted to worship of Melakesh in the early days of the Kingdom of Themyscria, worship of Saclis dropped off dramatically and was isolated to remote areas of Bastria and parts of Arborea. A minority cult formed in an increasingly despondent underclass during the Dinamid Republic, and flourished with the patronage of Saturn throughout the Thirty Years' Siege. This was primarily enforced by the Rosicrucians. Despite a century and a half of rule under Gaius Olivius, worship of Saclis continued throughout the former regions of Dinam. This helped to establish the Ascanium hegemony after his death. Over the next two to three centuries, the worship of Saclis would become incredibly segmented. Even official dictates by Saturn were not sufficient, and his refusal to create written doctrine led to individual Rosicrucians becoming the primary peddlers of their own dogma. The alliance between the Pontifect and Ascanium allowed for greater individual control over Saclis doctrine, but by this point had diverged into so many forms that the Rosicrucian leadership had presbyters distribute Four Vedas, or complex prayers of belief, across Ascanium. This became one impetus for Saturn's downfall. Between the Ninth Era and today, Saclis worship has continued to diverge and become exceptionally unique in its variants. Though this would normally constitute a schism that would harm its position in the Pontifect, two main factors prevent it from becoming a schism. First, the Pontifect's recognition of mystery cults were created specifically with Ascani Saclis worship in mind, to allow control to be centralized in Lenorum. Second, so long as local bishops and officials adhere to the Four Vedas, as most do, they are considered cults of Saclis. Beliefs Although the Cult of Saclis contains a broad range of philosophies, it is linked by shared concepts, identifiable rituals, cosmology, and adherence to religious scripts. Texts are classified into two categories: the spoke oral tradition, and the Four Vedas. These discuss theology, philosophy, mythology, building of churches and temples, and ritual worship. Sources of authority and truth an important role, but there is also a strong tradition of questioning authority and understanding how truth is shaped by one's own perspective. An excerpt from the First Veda that embodies this is, "the sun does not set; it is merely an illusion of the world spinning on a disc ... the night is the day somewhere else ..." All forms of Saclis worship are rooted in folk traditions of universalism, pacifism, deontological imperatives, and good will. Though specific terminology would not arrive until many centuries later, during the Saturnite Wars, Rosicrucian scholars were merely positing what had already been common practice for thousands of years. Variants The most popular forms of Saclis worship are found throughout Arborea. Excluding Illyria, most subregions are predominantly cults of Saclis. These forms vary quite widely, with monasteries choosing not to prosletyze and instead teach its beliefs as a form of ethics. This esoteric form is sometimes called Saclisian ethics or Saclisism. Folk traditions surrounding individual saints, especially Saint Janus and the Solar Prince, are identified as heroic mysteries unique in their perspectives regarding proper worship of their central figure. These mystery cults are often the strictest in their initiation, most of them being specific in geography and even related families. The most identifiable form of Saclis worship is the classical form identifiable with the Rosicrucians, Saturn, the Catalani, and even the days of Madelian kingdoms. The belief in Saclis as a monotheistic deity is common in Bastria and the Ivies, as well as some parts of Solernia. Yet, this does not hold Saclis as a physical entity necessarily, besides being represented by the sun itself. Practice To worship Saclis is to worship the sky. Saclis is believed to be responsible for the movement of the stars, and many belonging to the cult see Saclis as the movement of the Earth itself around in a circle, moving the stars and bringing the seasons. During the day, Saclis brings light, so that the fields can be tilled and that demons and beasts hide during the most active times for mankind. At night, the sun is hidden, and the moon is brought out, to illuminate the patterns of the stars in the sky and reveal the designs and constellations that Saclis uses to communicate with his worshipers. Astrology is the study of the stars and is purported to be a language all its own. Holy days Both the summer and winter solstice are important times for all humanoids, and especially for those who belong to a cult of Saclis. The summer solstice is a day to work and be charitable; the winter solstice is a day of reflection and religious devotion. Category:Religions Category:Human religions Category:Humanoid religions